Novio Famoso
by Temary Nara
Summary: Luego de una ruptura Tomoyo desea que su nueva relación sea con alguien famoso, lo que no sabe es que gracias a ella Touya se volverá famoso.


Novio Famoso

_-¡Maldita mujer! –grité mientras veía la camilla -¡Maldita mil veces maldita! Pero ya pronto la vería pagar por sus pecados._

* * *

-Estúpido –pensó Tomoyo mientras conducía su convertible de camino a la oficina. Había visto a su novio Hatake coqueteando con una de las nuevas miembros del club, una modelo- ¿cómo puede cambiarme así, y por una modelo cualquiera? –se seguía cuestionando. Ella era una de las herederas del conglomerado Aleum, uno de los más importantes de Japón, en cambio él apenas y era el vicepresidente de la empresa de su padre, una empresa de construcción que había logrado sobresalir luego de que por ayuda consiguiera algunos contratos del estado. –Con un empresario tampoco tengo suerte –dijo mientras se adentraba en las calles de Tokio.

Y es que esta era su tercera relación, aunque en realidad sólo había salido con el hombre tres veces luego de que su madre arreglara su cita a ciegas, una costumbre muy común en Japón. Antes había salido con un heredero coreano de quién se había enamorado rápidamente pero que había decido terminar su relación luego de que ésta se enfriara por la distancia pues al ser ambos personas ocupadas apenas y se veía una o dos veces al mes. El último, o primero, de sus amores había sido Shikamaru, un chico agraciado pero humilde por lo que su familia no había aprobado la relación y por más que Tomoyo se rebeló al final ella misma se dio cuenta que no podían recorrer el mismo camino y después de 2 años juntos decidió terminar con él.

-Bueno si mi destino no está con un hombre rico, ni con uno pobre o uno extranjero supongo que debería intentar algo más –pensó divisando el edificio donde trabajaba- tal vez… ¿un idol? –dijo para sí- ¡eso es! –dijo sonriendo- hoy en día los idols son muy guapos. Un actor o mejor un cantante –sus mejillas se sonrojaron al sólo pensar en uno de los idols que escuchaba constantemente- ¡sí en definitiva mi próximo novio será famoso! –terminó de decir mientras estacionaba frente al edificio, se revisó una última vez en el espejo retrovisor de su Ferrari rojo, tomó su bolso y se bajó.

Touya Kinomoto vio a la agraciada mujer bajar del automóvil. Llevaba un vestido corto color dorado, una chaqueta de jean y un collar de perlas que adornaba su cuello, en una de sus manos un anillo y su bolso a la moda la adornaban y en la otra una pulsera dorada y las llaves de su auto, unos tacones de un color piel hacían que su figura fuera más sublime e impactante. Él se levantó de las escaleras donde llevaba una hora esperando por ella y dio unos pasos para que viera que quería hablarle.

Tomoyo Daidouji aún seguía sonriendo imaginando quién podría ser su próximo amor, aún no se decidía si quería un actor o un cantante, tal vez un político relevante podría entrar en la competencia. Al ver al hombre que se le acercó tardó dos segundos en reconocerlo.

_-Más famoso que él sin duda –_pensó mientras miraba al artista plástico, del cual la fama se había esfumado cual estrella fugaz. Tres exposiciones había tenido; la primera, que le dio la fama que disfrutó, de 12 piezas muy interesantes e innovadoras vendió 9 y fue elogiado entre los críticos, lo que hizo que sin dudarlo Tomoyo le ofreciera una nueva fecha para próximas obras. 12 cuadros habían acordado para su segunda exposición y se sintió incómoda al ver que no eran de la misma calidad que las primeras, de estas apenas y vendió 3, fue una gran pérdida pues para el evento de lanzamiento se había invertido una gran suma de dinero. Lo primero que hizo fue culparse a sí misma, pensando que había presionado al artista y no había permitido que su imaginación saliera a flote como debía. Intentó dejar pasar el hecho por lo que siguió dándole apoyo para una próxima exposición y grande fue su sorpresa cuando al poco tiempo él le dijo que tenía unas piezas listas, sin problema decidió confiar en él y nuevamente preparó el lanzamiento, aunque tomó sus precauciones e intentó hacerlo más reservado, pero su decepción fue evidente al ver piezas parecidas a las de la primera exposición por lo cual obviamente no vendió nada pero sí exigió su pago. Ya no tenía paciencia para lidiar con ese hombre que seguía pidiéndole un espacio en su galería para su nueva exposición.

-Tomoyo-san–dijo él como saludo dándole una reverencia.

-Touya-san –respondió y apenas y bajó un poco su cabeza al hombre frente a ella. Aunque era mayor que ella por dos o tres años no le tenía respeto alguno. De hecho cada vez lo veía peor. Touya era alto y bien parecido pero el porte que una vez conoció en él se alejaba cada vez que lo volvía a ver aunque seguía siendo atractivo ahora estaba despeinado y tenía barba y bigote de días lo que le daba un aire desaliñado.

-Necesito hablar urgentemente con usted Tomoyo-san –dijo acercándose más a la heredera dejando ver su diferencia de alturas algo que no logró inmutar a la mujer pues al verlo con una chaqueta de cuero y unos simples jeans pensó que ya ni siquiera sabía cómo presentarse frente a las personas.

-Creo que fui muy clara la última vez que hablamos Touya-san –respondió con una mirada fija y fría- no me interesa más su trabajo –vio como el hombre fruncía el ceño. Por lo que rápidamente miró a uno de los guardias del edificio para que se acercaran por si el hombre intentaba algo.

-Por favor, en realidad necesito el trabajo –continuó hablando bajo, notó el movimiento del guardia pero tenía que agotar hasta el último recurso- tengo un problema en ca…

-Todos tenemos problemas en la vida Touya-san -le interrumpió- y debió pensar eso antes de presentar su última colección, tiene suerte que no lo haya demandado por intentar vender obras parecidas a las de la primera exposición. –Vio odio en su mirada lo que la intimidó y decidió terminar con la conversación- no es mi problema si está en una situación difícil, sus problemas arréglelos usted mismo. Buen día. –dijo como despedida y se apartó del hombre, quien no movió un músculo mientras la veía entrar al edificio. Cerro los puños con rabia pero no dijo o hizo nada, sólo la vio marchar y desaparecer en la fortaleza de concreto.

* * *

-Ya le dije que quiero un evento que deje el nombre Aleum en alto, sólo lo mejor para que los invitados y clientes se sientan satisfechos y decidan gastar su dinero en el centro comencial. ¿Entendido?

-Si presidente –dijo el hombre con la una reverencia tomando el folder que le acababa de mostrar al presidente y retirándose de la oficina.

-Tomoyo-can –dijo el presidente cuando vio a su hija en la entrada de la oficina- entra, toma asiento. –la mujer obedeció.

-Otosan –él la miró severamente- presiente. ¿quería verme?

-Evidentemente –respondió pues fue él quien solicitó su presencia- la galería sigue dándome pérdidas.

Tomoyo se puso nerviosa, aunque respetaba a su padre le temía al presidente Daidouji.

-No puedo seguir solventando esos gastos, además que según reportes hay muchos que han sido gastos tuyos no de la galería.

-¡Por supuesto que no! –se defendió- yo siempre reporto las cuentas completas de los negocios, nada personal.

-¿Y la compra de dos bolsos Chanel fueron negocios?

-¡Eran para unas artistas! –dijo subiendo un poco la voz- es decir; para convencer a dos artistas a presentar su obra en la galería –dijo en un tono más respetuoso.

-¿Me estás queriendo decir que aparte de pagarles debemos darle regalos a los artistas? ¿Acaso no entiendes el mundo de los negocios Tomoyo? ¡Son ellos los que nos deben adular a nosotros no al revés! ¡NOSOTROS SOMOS LOS DUEÑOS DE LA GALERÍA! –la chica dio un brincó luego del regaño de su padre- suficiente –dijo calmándose- Ryu se hará cargo de la galería de ahora en adelante.

-¡Otosan no por favor! –suplicó- ahora mismo tengo algunos proyectos que ayudarán a que la galería nivele sus gastos –lo vio dudar- ¡por favor! Son en realidad exposiciones importantes en las que tengo absoluta confianza.

-Muy bien –respondió tomando el puente de su nariz por unos segundos- pero si no veo resultados, tu hermano tomará el cargo de la galería y tu regresarás a ser jefe de proyectos.

-Muy bien –contestó con una reverencia.

* * *

-Aún no sale, pero veo la luz de su oficina aún encendida –dijo Touya a los dos hombres que estaban en la camioneta con él, de pronto notó algo- apagó la luz –anunció y revisó su reloj, como era de esperarse de la heredera se había quedado trabajando hasta tarde al igual que todos los días de esas dos semanas que había estado estudiando sus movimientos. –Iré a distraerla.

-Tomoyo-san –dijo alguien detrás de ella lo que causó que saltara del susto.

-Ah es usted Touya-san –le dijo mientras ponía su mano en su pecho para tranquilizarse- pensé que era alguien peligroso –se fijó en su mirada y se inquietó, rápidamente buscó a uno de los guardias con sus ojos pero no había ninguno cerca -_estarán haciendo su ronda_- pensó- ¿qué quiere? –preguntó cortante ya que no estaba segura de la presencia del hombre.

-Nada, sólo pasaba por aquí, la vi y decidí saludarla –le dijo tranquilo.

No le gustó su respuesta, era imposible que ese hombre estuviera allí a esa hora.

-Muy bien entonces buenas noches –se apresuró a decir, dio media vuelta y comenzó a buscar las llaves de su auto mientras bajaba las escaleras del edificio.

Se sintió algo nerviosa luego de hablar con él y quiso partir de allí lo más pronto posible pero cuando se dirigía a su auto una camioneta negra frenó frente a ella cerrando su paso, se abrió y dos hombres vestidos de negro salieron de allí la tomaron de los brazos.

-¡Ahh! ¡Ayuda, ayuda! –gritó luchando como pudo al ver cómo la arrastraban al interior de la camioneta, movió la cabeza desesperada buscando algún tipo de ayuda pero no había nadie allí, sólo Touya -¡Touya-san ayúdeme por favor! –le gritó y vio como él se apresuraba a ayudarle pero cuando estaba cerca de la camioneta se detuvo, le dio una sonrisa y le dijo.

-No es mi problema si está en una situación difícil, sus problemas arréglelos usted misma –se giró y caminó en dirección contraria a la camioneta dejando a la heredera sorprendida.

-Nooo por favor! ¡Ayudeme Touya-san! ¡Ayuda!

-¡Cállese ya! –dijo uno de los hombres dándole una bofetada dejándola inconsciente mientras el otro cerraba la puerta de la camioneta.

* * *

Cuando despertó no reconoció su entorno, entraba un poco de luz por una ventana cerca del techo de uno de los laterales, un sótano pensó, intentó moverse pero notó que sus manos y piernas estaban amarradas y su boca tenía cinta para evitar que gritara. Podía escuchar pasos sobre ella por lo que intentó hacer ruido para llamar la atención de la gente y que vinieran en su ayuda.

Sus gritos enmudecidos por la cinta sobre sus labios impedían que el ruido llamara la atención de alguna persona por lo que comenzó a moverse descontroladamente haciendo que las patas de la silla donde estaba se movieran y eventualmente se cayera resonando en el cuarto. Pronto escuchó pasos bajando de algún lugar y finalmente alguien encendió la luz.

-Ya despertó la princesa de papá –dijo un hombre acercándose a ella, tenía una voz ronca y unas botas que acentuaban el sonido de sus pasos –que bueno porque ya quería ver tu rostro despierto –dijo cerca a su oído.

La tomó de los hombros y la levantó junto con la silla, Tomoyo lo pudo ver claramente, tenía la piel quemada de un lado de la cara, era de mediana edad, ojos negros y pequeños, llevaba una camisa verde, un pantalón oscuro y una sonrisa perversa, el miedo se reflejaba en los ojos de la mujer, algo que deleitó al hombre.

-No te preocupes niña, por ahora no te va a suceder nada malo –le mencionó sonriendo y acercando su mano a su rosto lo que puso a Tomoyo más nerviosa, tomó la cinta que tapaba su boca y la haló de un tirón lastimando a la chica.

-¡Por favor… por favor déjeme ir! Mi padre le dará… lo que quiera, sólo suélteme.

-Esa es la idea niña –respondió él, se alejó de ella caminando hacia una de las paredes del lugar y regresando con una botella de agua y un pitillo, lo acercó a la boca de su víctima y permitió que bebiera. Tomoyo no notó su garganta seca sino hasta el momento en que el agua tocó su lengua y lo que hizo que bebiera el agua a toda prisa.

-¡Sora! ¿Dónde estás? –gritó una voz.

-Abajo –respondió el otro- con la invitada –sonrió mirándola.

Escucharon como alguien bajaba las escaleras y aparecía frente a ellos.

-Touya –dijo el primero saludando al hombre que llegaba con un apretón de manos.

-¡Touya-san! ¿Cómo pudo? –exclamó Tomoyo sorprendida. Cuando el hombre apareció frente a ella cuando los otros la raptaron pensó que había sido por venganza que no la quiso ayudar no porque tuviera algo que ver con el hecho.

-Tomoyo-san que placer volver a verla –le dijo cerrando sus manos en su pecho- pero al parecer yo tengo la ventaja ahora ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo se le ocurre hacer algo así? Mi padre lo va a encontrar y se va a podrir en la cárcel.

-Lo dudo –respondió haciendo una cara de despreocupación- su padre ni siquiera sabe qué ha pasado con usted.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oye, aún no hemos contactado a su padre, y no lo haremos en por lo menos 3 días –sonrió- así que lo mejor es que se ponga cómoda y espere tranquilamente.

-Maldito… ¿Por qué no ha contactado a mi padre? Él le dará lo que quiera.

-¿Usted cree? –le dio la espalda- me agrada que diga eso pero para no correr riesgos queremos esperar y desesperarlo un poco, vamos a ver qué piensa cuando su hijita no vaya a casa.

-¿Acaso es estúpido? –preguntó ganándose una mirada asesina de Touya- mi padre no notará mi ausencia porque no vivo con él.

-Eso lo sabemos Daidouji Tomoyo-san –respondió tranquilo- por lo mismo necesitamos hacer que él mismo se de cuenta y esté dispuesto a darnos lo que sea por usted.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere? ¿Volver a exponer en la galería? ¿Dinero? Dígalo y se lo daré –se miraron fijamente- ¡DÍGAME QUÉ QUIERE!

-¡QUIERO A MI HERMANA DE VUELTA! –le dijo molesto, la tomó de los hombros -¡DEVUÉLVAME A MI HERMANA! –le gritó mientras la zarandeaba, al ver la sorpresa en la mirada de Tomoyo la soltó bruscamente haciendo que cayera al suelo lastimándose el costado.

-¿A qué se refiere? –preguntó luego de unos segundos por la sorpresa de sus palabras pero Touya ya se dirigía a las escaleras- ¿a qué se refiere? –repitió esta vez mirando al otro hombre que se acercó a levantarla nuevamente.

-Su hermana está en coma por su culpa –contestó y le puso nuevamente la cinta para impedir que hablara.

* * *

¿Ya llevaba cuatro días en ese lugar o eran cinco? No estaba segura. Touya no había vuelto a visitarla sólo bajaba el otro hombre que disfrutaba lastimándola. La primera vez que la golpeó había sido cuando le llevó algo de comida y ella se negó a comerla, el hombre había enfurecido alegando que allí no iba a soportar a ninguna princesa y alegaba que esa golpiza había sido para educarla no castigarla. Su castigo había sido que a partir de ese momento su alimento constaba de agua y pan y se le daba una sola vez en el día.

La segunda vez que le había pegado fue cuando ella demoró demasiado en el baño, Sora alegó que estaba tratando de escapar lo que le generó un par de puños en el rostro y uno más en el estómago.

Y ahora había alegado que no debía mirarlo de manera irrespetuosa por lo que se había ganado una bofetada que la mantenía en el suelo. Intentaba no llorar pues notó que el hombre disfrutaba cuando ella lo hacía, ahora dejaba que las lágrimas rodaran silenciosas por su rostro.

No entendía por qué le estaba pasando eso. Ella era una buena persona, buena hija, alguien que daba lo mejor de sí en el trabajo y nunca le había hecho daño a nadie, por más que Touya Kinomoto dijera que ella había causado el coma de su hermana ella no tenía nada que ver.

-¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?! –escuchó una voz arriba- ¡DÓNDE ESTÁ LA ZORRA QUE CAUSÓ EL COMA DE SAKURA!

-Aquí –contestó el hombre que la cuidaba. Los pasos se apresuraron por las escaleras y Tomoyo pudo ver a un hombre un poco menor que Touya, de ojos grandes cafés y tez clara, tenía la nariz delgada y la quijada pronunciada, llevaba un suéter azul y unos blue jeans.

-¡MALDITA! –dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y le asentaba una patada mientras permanecía en el suelo.

Tomoyo sólo recibió los golpes sin poder defenderse o al menos gritar por ayuda. Pronto sintió en su boca el sabor a metal de la sangre.

-¡Shaoran Li! –dijo Touya intentando separar al hombre de Tomoyo -¿qué estás haciendo?

-¡La voy a matar!

-¡Cálmate! –respondió mientras lo empujaba lejos de la mujer -¡la necesitamos viva!

-¿Para qué? ¿ya para qué? –dijo mientras se dejaba caer sobre sus rodillas- Sakura no volverá –terminó de decir llorando.

Touya Kinomoto aprovechó para volverse hacía la mujer en el suelo y le quitó la cinta del rostro lo que permitió que ella pudiera escupir la sangre de su boca, se fijó en su rostro golpeado y luego sus brazos.

-¿Qué le pasó? –le preguntó a Sora.

-La he estado educando.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-La princesa no quiso comer, fue irrespetuosa e intentó escapar así que la castigué para que no se le ocurriera volver a hacerlo.

-¡Estúpido, nosotros no somos matones! –respondió molesto. Tomó a la mujer por los hombros y la vio desmayada- la llevaré arriba.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó su cuidandero.

-El cuarto ya está preparado y así podré mantenerla bajo mi vigilancia.

Subió con ella en brazos y la llevó a uno de los cuartos de la segunda planta. Era un cuarto al que le habían estado colocando tablas para que no pudiera escapar o llamar a alguien por ayuda, también había comprado algo de ropa para ella, pues llevaba seis días con el mismo vestido. La acostó sobre la cama y desató sus brazos y piernas sorprendiéndose por las marcas rojas que quedaban en su piel. No pudo evitar sentirse culpable y miserable por lo que estaba haciendo.

No había estado seguro de hacerle eso a ella, en el fondo sabía que no era culpa directa de la chica que su hermana estuviera en coma pero sí tuvo algo que ver puesto que no le quiso seguir dando trabajo para poder pagar su tratamiento lo que causó que Sakura colapsara y entrara en coma indefinido. Su mayor miedo era que las cuentas seguían acumulándose y él no conseguía trabajo y su cuñado, Shaoran Li, que trabajaba como mesero apenas y traía algo para vivir. La desesperación lo había consumido cuando uno de los doctores le dijo que sino pagaban lo que debían del tratamiento su hermana no podría seguir en las instalaciones del hospital, eso lo llevó a considerar posibilidades extremas, entre ellas escuchar a uno de los amigos de su cuñado, un malandro que les propuso secuestrar a la heredera Daidouji y aunque Touya al inicio dudó, al conocer la actitud petulante y sin corazón de la mujer se decidió a aceptar y ayudarlos; y ahí estaba ahora, limpiando los brazos y el rostro ensangrentado de la chica. Se acercó un poco más para limpiar uno de sus hombros cuando ella abrió los ojos.

-No por favor –fue un susurro- no me haga nada se lo pido. -Él no comprendió en un inicio pero luego entendió que ella malinterpretó su pose.

-No se preocupe, no sería capaz de hacerle algo así –de algún modo se sintió ofendido de que ella pensara eso de él, ella lo conocía, había trabajado con él aunque qué esperaba la había secuestrado- mañana contactaremos a su padre –informó.

-¿Aún no lo han hecho? –preguntó desolada.

-Ya le dije que queremos que esté dispuesto a darnos lo que sea.

Ella no se atrevió a contestar, temía que si lo hacía él tuviera algún tipo de reacción como el otro hombre que la cuidaba.

-Le traje algo de ropa si quiere puede cambiarse y limpiarse –señaló el baño contiguo- ahora yo estaré a cargo de cuidarla- anunció esperando que eso la tranquilizara un poco pero ella ni se inmutó. La dejó sola.

* * *

-Bien llámalo –dijo Shaoran Li. Sora sacó el teléfono de la heredera, lo puso en altavoz y marcó el número del contacto "Otosan".

-Tomoyo –habló el hombre- ¿Dónde has estado? Tienes a tu madre y a mi preocupados ¿por qué ni siquiera has venido a trabajar?

-Tenemos a su hija –por fin hablaron.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién habla? –sonaba confundido.

-Si quiere verla con vida será mejor que prepare 10 millones de dólares por ella.

-¿De qué está hablando? ¿Quién es? Tomoyo si esto es una broma no es graciosa.

-No es ninguna broma, ya sabe si quiere volver a ver a su hija prepare el dinero, pronto nos comunicaremos para decirle dónde entregarlo. –colgó. Se miraron.

-Enviémosle una foto de la chica para que vea que es cierto. –Habló Sora.

-Sí tienes razón –secundó Shaoran.

-Yo iré –dijo Touya tomando el celular y subiendo a ver a la chica. Quitó el seguro de la puerta. Tommoyo no se había movido ni un centímetro de donde la había dejado. –¿Estás bien? –preguntó suavemente al verla inmóvil. Se acercó a la cama pero no supo qué decir por lo que tomó la fotografía y salió del cuarto. –Bien aquí está –dijo cuando estuvo de nuevo con los demás- luego de enviarla tendremos que botar el celular para que no intenten rastrearlo.

-No, sólo debemos apagarlo –los otros dos lo miraron incrédulos- Shaoran, Touya ya les dije que no es la primera vez que hago esto, yo sé lo que debemos hacer. Los otros dos no le discutieron más, enviaron la foto y apagaron el teléfono.

* * *

-Su padre dice que no va a pagar el dinero –le informó.

-¿A qué se refiere? –preguntó sentada en la cama.

-Él dice que no tiene el dinero suficiente para pagar.

-¡Por favor Touya-san haré lo que usted diga, sólo déjeme ir! –pidió llorando. -No puedo creer que mi padre les haya dicho eso-bajó de la cama y se arrodilló frente a él. –Le aseguro que le pagaré, haré que mi padre le de el dinero que usted quiera –suplicó a sus pies –¡pero déjeme ir por favor!

Touya no sabía qué decir, nunca pensó que vería a Tomoyo Daidouji arrodillada frente a él, rogándole. Desde que su hermana había entrado en coma no había hecho más que maldecir a la mujer por causar que su hermana colapsara, sólo deseaba verla acabada, llorando y rogando, justo como estaba ahora pero el sentimiento no fue para nada grato. No sentía ningún tipo de satisfacción al verla de esa manera, al contrario se sentía como una basura al verla en ese estado, derrotada, humillada, delgada y lo peor golpeada. Los diez días que había pasado en ese lugar la estaban acabando completamente.

-Lo siento –habló bajo- siento mucho haberle causado daño a su hermana –sollozó- le juro que si pudiera hacer algo por ella lo haría, si hubiera sabido de su estado habría intentado ayudarlo de alguna manera –levantó la mirada, Touya pudo ver la lágrimas caer por su rostro- lamento causarle dolor a usted y su familia, en verdad lo siento, perdóneme por favor pero déjeme ir, Touya-san se lo suplico déjeme ir, le prometo que no volverá a ocurrir, yo lo ayudaré e intentaré ayudar a que su hermana se recupere, por favor.

Touya se sorprendió de las palabras de la heredera, había logrado que ella se culpara por lo sucedido con su hermana. Era despreciable, ¿cómo había podido llegar tan bajo? Ahora entendía claramente que ella no tuvo culpa alguna, ni directa ni indirectamente, habían sido las circunstancias, la vida misma que tiene caminos diferentes para cada uno. No había sido ella. No soportó seguir viéndola de esa manera así que sin decir nada salió del cuarto dejándola sola, llorando más profusamente, escuchó como gritó algunas veces más "lo siento" por lo que se apresuró a alejarse de allí.

No podía creer lo lejos que había llegado; secuestrar a una mujer, a una mujer sin culpa alguna, y lo peor es que tanto él como su cuñado la habían culpado. Esa había sido la parte más sencilla en vez de ver que la enfermedad de su hermana había avanzado lentamente a través de los años, había sido fácil culpar a Tomoyo al notar que su salario era alto, que cada una de las piezas que vendía le permitía vivir cómodamente y que en vez de pensar y planear sabiamente cómo invertir o ahorrar su dinero lo había malgastado y que al verse acorralado por la salud de su hermana y sin ser capaz de vender más piezas en la galería había culpado a la persona que le había dado una oportunidad, la primera oportunidad de exponer su trabajo y cumplir su sueño de volverse un verdadero artista plástico.

-Haz que ella hable con él –le ordenó Sora sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Con quién? –inquirió sin entender.

-Con su padre, golpéala si es necesario para que le ruegue a su padre y el viejo ceda a darnos el dinero.

-No es necesario, haré que lo llame solamente. –Le aclaró tomando el teléfono y dirigiéndose al cuarto de la mujer.

Sora que estaba atento a la escena, no le gustó el tono del artista. Ya sabía que sería el primero en arrepentirse y sentir culpa por la heredera, pero no se echaría para atrás, le habían prometido 4 millones de dólares y eso es lo que obtendría sin importar qué.

* * *

-Lo mejor será que hables con tu padre y le digas que debe cooperar –le dijo sentándose frente a ella en la cama. Ella asintió.

-¡Otosan! –dijo Tomoyo como saludo cuando vio el rostro de su padre. Habían decido hacer una video llamada para que el padre viera más claramente el estado de su hija -¡por favor ayúdame! ¡Dales lo que quieren!

-¡Tomoyo! –dijo su padre horrorizado al ver a su hija tan delgada y con un ojo morado- ¡hija qué te han hecho esos malditos! –se lamentó.

-Otosan por favor… ¡dales el dinero, me quiero ir de aquí por favor! –le dijo entre sollozos.

-Hija estoy consiguiendo el dinero, no tengo tanto efectivo a la mano, ¡por favor déjela ir le aseguro que tendrá su dinero cuando lo consiga en un par de días más!

-¿Piensa que estamos jugando? –entró diciendo Sora- sino quiere ver a su hija en una bolsa lo mejor será que tenga ese dinero listo pasado mañana.

-¡Es imposible! –alegó el padre.

-Entonces su hija sufrirá las consecuencias –respondió y Ren Daidouji vio como su hija recibía una cachetada.

-¡NO! Por favor no le haga daño –habló horrorizado cuando vio al hombre golpear continuamente a su hija.

-Sora deja de golpearla –dijo Touya moviendo el teléfono y acercándose para separar al hombre.

-¡Touya Kinomoto! ¡Es Touya Kinomoto otosoan! –gritó Tomoyo, lo que sorprendió a Touya e hizo que automáticamente tomara el teléfono y buscara como terminar la llamada.

-¡Maldita perra! –se enfureció Sora y se lanzó sobre ella dándole una golpiza que la hizo arrepentirse de haber dicho algo.

* * *

-Yo la escuché claramente –Decía Ren- dijo Touya Kinomoto.

-Muy bien señor haré que mis hombres investiguen ese nombre para ver qué relación tiene con su hija.

-¡Dales el dinero de una vez! –decía su esposa- ¿acaso quieres que la maten?

-¿Crees que no lo sé? –respondió exasperado- por supuesto que sé que la pueden matar, más luego de decirnos el nombre de quien la secuestro ¡pero no tengo el dinero! ¿Qué quieres que haga?

-¡Lo que sea! Tienes que proteger a mi hija Ren-chan.

-Tranquilícese señora, con el nombre que nos proporcionó su hija tenemos una pista y estamos más cerca de encontrarla.

-Sólo espero que no la lastimen –dijo la madre llorando.

* * *

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –era más bien una pregunta suelta, no esperaba verdaderamente una respuesta.

-¡Porque quiero salir de aquí! –se defendió ella.

-Pero no entiendes que has complicado todo –le dijo sentándose a su lado, se sentía peor que antes viéndola de esa manera, su ojo derecho estaba hinchado y sus labios amoratados, Sora había aprovechado su hesitación mientras colgaba para soltar su ira contra ella por revelar un nombre. Tomó el paño que tenía cerca lo remojó y escurrió y volvió a ponérselo en el ojo. –Ahora no creo que pueda dejarte ir –le confesó- estaba esperando que Sora y Shaoran se cansaran de esperar por el dinero para dejarte ir pero ahora no creo que acepten.

Ella lo miro confundida. Había notado una actitud un tanto extraña en Touya desde que decidió cuidar de ella, notaba que no disfrutaba viéndola sufrir y nunca más volvió a mencionar lo que sucedió con su hermana y lo que era más increíble parecía que se preocupaba por ella, lo cual era totalmente inverosímil dada la situación.

-Iré por un poco de hielo –le dijo, saliendo del cuarto y dejando la puerta abierta sin darse cuenta.

El hecho hizo que Tomoyo se cuestionara sobre las intenciones del hombre y si realmente quería seguir con el secuestro.

-¿Por qué yo? –preguntó una vez él volvió y le puso algo de hielo sobre el ojo para que se desinflamara.

-Porque te culpé de alguna forma por lo que pasó con mi hermana –ella lo miró confundida- yo pensé… te culpé porque no me dabas trabajo y las cuentas del hospital crecían. Te hice responsable de mi familia y de mi mismo porque fuiste la persona que me despidió –hesitó- yo… en verdad lo siento Tomoyo, sé que hice mal, te culpé por algo que no tiene nada que ver contigo, de hecho estoy agradecido porque tu fuiste la primera que creyó en mi talento, la primera que quiso exponer mis obras y yo te pagué de esta manera… en verdad lo siento.

-Si lo lamentas ayúdame entonces –dijo ella tomando una de sus manos.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? Sora y Shaoran quieren el dinero y yo… en verdad necesito pagar las cuentas de mi hermana, la sacarán del hospital sino lo hago.

-Por favor Touya-kun tú no eres una mala persona, ayúdame te lo pido. –Rogó mientras una lágrima bajaba por su rostro. Touya subió su mano libre y la limpio.

-Yo… no creo que pueda hacer nada… lo siento –y es que ya no sabía cómo podía solucionar el caos que había causado. Sabía que fuera como fuera Sora quería el dinero que se le prometió, más por sus deudas de juego que eran lo que lo había obligado a sugerir el trabajo, y tanto Shaoran como él necesitaban pagar las cuentas del hospital, algo que ahora mismo era imposible pues ninguno contaba con un trabajo o recurso alguno para hacerlo.

* * *

-Creo que necesitas algo de sol –habían pasado dos días desde la llamada a Ren Daidouji y gracias al cuidado de Touya la hinchazón de su ojo y labios habían disminuido considerablemente, tanto que en los labios ya sólo quedaba el rezago de lo que fue un moretón- si quieres podemos ir al patio y comer. –Touya había hecho todo lo posible porque la chica comiera adecuadamente, la dieta de pan y agua había terminado el día que comenzó a cuidarla pero ella se negaba a comer gran cosa lo que hacía que su peso no mejorara.

-¿En verdad puedo hacerlo? –preguntó dudosa.

-Si –contestó con una medio sonrisa- aún si quisieras escapar estamos en medio de la nada y te sería imposible ir a ningún lado –pudo ver la decepción dibujada en su rostro –pero al menos verás el sol –intentó alentarla.

-Tienes razón –contestó con un toque de alegría en su tono.

Bajaron y tal y como lo prometió la llevó al patio trasero de la casa donde estaban. Pudo ver como su rostro se iluminaba al ver y sentir el sol nuevamente y al notar la pequeña mesa decorada con un mantel blanco y con los platos de espagueti servidos.

-Recuerdo que los ordenaste aquella vez que fuimos a cenar para hablar de la nueva exposición.

Ella estaba algo conmovida, ni siquiera recordaba esa cena pero de alguna manera la hizo feliz que él lo hiciera, y la hacía más feliz constatar que el corazón de Touya no era malo, él sólo había tomado una mala decisión llevado por las circunstancias. Se sentó y comenzó a comer animada por primera vez en días, y es que aunque él no lo supo aquella vez el espagueti era su comida preferida por lo que intentó disfrutar del momento sin importar la situación en la que estaba.

Comieron en silencio, ella complementó el sabor de la comida pero no dijeron más durante la misma, ella se dedicó a disfrutar cada momento; sentir el aire, el sol e intentar pensar que no estaba apresada allí, mientras que Touya se entretuvo admirando a la mujer y sus reacciones, sonrió al ver la admiración de la chica por una mariposa, fue casi como si fuera la primera vez que veía una.

Luego de comer caminaron un poco por el lugar, tal y como Touya dijo no se veía otra casa cerca, ni camino por lo que Tomoyo dedujo que sólo podría salir en auto de allí. Se fijó en Touya que estaba recogiendo un par de flores amarillas y se acercó a ayudarle. Touya se sorprendió al ver cómo ella buscaba flores junto a él, intentando olvidar la situación.

-Tomoyo-chan –la llamó suavemente, ella se volvió a verlo- lo intentaré –le dijo decidido, ella no entendió a qué se refería- intentaré sacarte de aquí.

Ella no podía creer lo que decía, se sintió emocionada y preocupada al mismo tiempo. Ansiaba volver a ser libre, poder ver a su familia pero le preocupada el hombre frente a ella porque seguía con los problemas de la suya.

-Pero ¿y Sakura?

-No te preocupes, no es algo que sea culpa o responsabilidad tuya, ya me las arreglaré –le dijo sonriendo poniendo los brazos sobre los hombros de la chica y colocando una de las flores que había tomado del jardín sobre su oreja- voy a preparar todo para que esta noche lo hagamos. –Ella asintió.

* * *

-¿Y ese sake para qué? –preguntó Shaoran viendo las botellas sobre la mesa.

-Creo que nos hemos desgastado mucho con esa chica así que creo que merecemos algo de descanso hoy ¿no? –el otro se sentó en la mesa- además que Sora dijo que tendríamos que esperar cinco días para volver a contactarlo así que no hay nada más que podamos hacer.

-Tienes razón –aceptó su cuñado vio pasar a Sora por el pasillo y lo llamó.

-¿Qué pasa? –dijo entrando y viendo lo que habían comprado, le pareció algo extraño que Touya quisiera tomarse un descanso cuando era el más preocupado de los tres con el asunto de la chica –Bien, creo que tienen razón ya nos merecemos un descanso –aceptó sin dejar de ver al artista plástico.

Touya había preparado algo de comida para acompañar el sake e intentó hacer que los otros bebieran una gran cantidad del líquido y él se dedicó a comer los acompañamientos para no levantar sospecha. Al cabo de un par de horas Sora y Shaoran habían caído borrachos sobre la mesa. Touya se acercó al segundo y buscó en sus bolsillos por las llaves de la camioneta, el único medio de transporte que tenían de comunicación con la ciudad, al no encontrarlas procedió a requisar al otro encontrándolas en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Subió rápidamente al cuarto de Tomoyo y la encontró sentada en la cama con la luz apagada, le pasó unos tenis que tenía guardados y bajaron sigilosamente a la planta principal.

Touya fue el primero en aproximarse a los dos hombres al notar que seguían en la misma posición le hizo señas a la chica para que bajara rápidamente. Salieron de la casa y corrieron al vehículo.

Al escuchar que intentaban prender el motor del auto Sora se despertó, noto a Shaoran dormido frente a él y la ausencia de Touya, se levantó y vio como estaban ambos montados en la camioneta, caminó rápidamente a la cocina y sacó el arma que guardaba en la alacena.

-¡Malditos no podrán escapar! –ambos escucharon el grito del hombre y vieron como se acercaba a ellos rápidamente. Touya volvió a intentar prender la camioneta pero estaba atascada.

-¡Touya ya viene! –le dijo Tomoyo asustada.

-¡Desgraciados! –gritaba el hombre con el arma apuntando como podía pues el alcohol aún lo afectaba. La bala pegó en el bomper del carro haciendo que sus ocupantes saltaran del susto. Touya puso su mano sobre la chica para hacer que bajara la cabeza y se escondiera impidiendo que la lastimaran, él se agachó un poco y siguió en su intento de prender el vehículo.

Sora siguió corriendo hacia ellos disparando cuando finalmente el motor de la camioneta respondió y Touya pudo avanzar.

-¡NOO TOUYA! –gritó Sora disparando dos balas más.

Ambos ocupantes se protegieron como pudieron. Tomoyo gritó cuando el vidrio frontal se rompió mientras Touya hacía un giro en U en el jardín de entrada y tomaba el rumbo contrario a la casa. Escucharon un tiro más que hizo que la camioneta perdiera el equilibrio por unos momentos pero luego retomó su rumbo lejos de allí, aunque con menor velocidad.

* * *

-¡Lo hicimos! –Le dijo Tomoyo emocionada al verse lo suficientemente lejos de la casa donde la mantenían cautiva -¡gracias! –le dijo lanzándose a abrazar al hombre que la había ayudado a escapar aún arriesgando su vida.

-¡Ouch! –se quejó él. Tomoyo se separó inmediatamente y se sorprendió al ver una mancha de sangre en su camisa, cerca de su hombro derecho.

-¡Estás herido! –le informó –debió haber sido cuando la bala rompió el vidrio.

-¡Déjalo! –contestó él concentrado en el camino- ya pasará, ahora lo importante es llevarte a casa.

-¡Primero tienes que ir a un hospital! –le reclamó ella- puede ser grave.

-¡No! –respondió el tajante- primero te llevaré a tu casa, donde podrás estar a salvo y luego iré a la policía a entregarme.

Tomoyo se sorprendió con sus palabras, era cierto; él era un criminal, uno de los criminales que la había secuestrado, pero ¿por qué se sentía segura con él? ¿Era porque la había tratado bien? ¿Por qué la ayudó? No entendía bien lo que pasaba, sólo sabía que el hecho de pensar que estaría lejos de él la angustiaba.

-Deja de verme así –dijo él de pronto.

-¿Así cómo?

-Como si temieras que fuera a morir, estoy bien Tomoyo, quien está mal eres tú. –Ella bajó la mirada, no sabía que decir. Él tenía razón pero ella ya no tenía la fuerza para dejarlo.

* * *

-¡Hija! –su madre la abrazó entre lágrimas y su padre estaba sorprendido de verla allí -¿qué paso? ¿estás bien? ¿cómo escapaste?

-Estoy bien okasan, no te preocupes –Tomoyo abrazó a su madre y luego a su padre.

-Hija yo estaba reuniendo el dinero –le dijo su padre como disculpa y se fijó en el hombre detrás de ella. Lo reconoció de inmediato por las fotos que le había mostrado la policía -¡Maldito! ¡Usted secuestró a mi hija! ¡Arréstenlo! –le dijo a los detectives que estaban en su casa desde que supo del secuestro de su hija.

-¡No otosan! –impidió Tomoyo -¡él me salvó y está herido! –les dijo colocándose frente a Touya protegiéndolo de los detectives.

-Hija él te secuestró debe ir a la cárcel –eso heló la sangre de Tomoyo.

-No, no es cierto.

-Pero si tu misma lo dijiste.

-No el autor intelectual fue alguien más y él me salvo, arriesgó su vida para salvarme ¡mira como está por hacerlo! –lo defendió.

-Lo siento hija, no importa si se arrepintió debe pagar por lo que hizo –le dijo su padre haciéndole una seña a los detectives para que se llevaran al hombre detrás de su hija.

-¡NOOO TOUYA! –gritó Tomoyo mientras veía cómo lo apresaban.

* * *

-En verdad me gusta esta pieza –dijo una mujer vestida elegantemente.

-Es de la nueva colección del artista, sólo siete piezas están en exposición.

-Me la llevo –dijo convencida, una empleada de la galería se acercó a ella para indicarle el papeleo que debía completar.

-Parece que esta vez se están vendiendo bien –dijo un hombre detrás de ella.

-Bueno parece que luego de dos años la inspiración ha vuelto al artista –respondió ella girándose a verlo.

-Tal vez algo tiene al artista muy inspirado –siguió él acercándose un poco más y posando sus brazos alrededor de la mujer.

-Tal vez _alguien _supo como inspirar al artista –sonrió ella recibiendo un suave beso por parte de Touya.

Luego de haber sido juzgado por el delito de secuestro fue sentenciado a ir a la cárcel pero recibió una rebaja de pena por ayudar a la víctima y cooperar con la justicia, ya que ayudó a que tanto Sora como Shaoran fueran apresados por la policía. En esos dos años Tomoyo siempre estuvo pendiente de él y ayudó con el tratamiento de su hermana. Luego de salir libre retomó sus obras que ahora eran expuestas nuevamente en la galería de Tomoyo quien las promocionaba como obras del artista para purgar sus pecados ya que para nadie era secreto que él estuvo en la cárcel y resultó que como estrategia de mercadeo había funcionado pues se volvió famoso por ser el artista que había estado en la cárcel y se había casado con la curadora de la galería.

FIN

**-N/A: **Hola a todos, este es un fic que hice para un concurso pero la adapté para una de las parejitas que gusta; Touya y Tomoyo, espero les guste.

Dara.


End file.
